


Time, Love and Tenderness

by goddess_julie



Series: But I Know Yes I Know (We'll Be Alright) [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Artificial Insemination, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Kid!Fic, Pregnancy, Schmoop, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's looking for sex, Niall's not feeling it.  Instead they cuddle, decide on baby names and take a bath.  Domestic and wonderful pre baby fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time, Love and Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute domestic fluffy piece that was itching to get out.

With swollen ankles that she hasn’t seen in about a month and a back that aches Niall slowly lowers herself onto the couch. Despite how exhausted she is and how sore her muscles are, she has a huge smile on her face and a glow that Zayn insists lights up the room. Niall’s hair is long, longer than she’s ever kept it before and right now she has it pulled back in a high pony tail on her head. She’s wearing an oversized tank top that probably belonged to Liam way back from when Zayn was dating him and a pair of maternity Capri trackies.

Zayn is trying to keep herself from launching across the room and pushing Niall down so she can strip her naked. She’s got her lip caught between her teeth and her eyes are roaming shamelessly over the blonde. 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Niall asks with a smirk. She’s looking at Zayn over the top of her glasses, focusing her attention from her knitting in front of her to her girlfriend.

“What?”

“You.” Niall answers. She lets out a little huff of laughter and shakes her head. “I can feel the sexual tension radiating off of you from over here. I mean, I feel so dirty from your eye fucking that I think I need a shower.”

Zayn slides from the chair she’s sat on and crawls across the living room to where Niall is comfortable on the couch. Her back is arched, her eyes narrow and she’s licking her lips hungrily. “I can get you dirty for real,” Zayn promises. “Get you filthy.”

With a whine, Niall moves her knitting off of her lap and onto the coffee table in front of her. She spreads her legs so that Zayn can crawl in between them and she lets out a low, throaty laugh.

“I thought I was supposed to be the irrationally horny one,” she moans. Zayn has grabbed a firm hold on her right foot and has started to massage it. Niall melts bonelessly into the couch as she succumbs to the massage that she’s being given, first with her right foot and then with her left. With expert hands, Zayn makes her way from the tips of Niall’s toes to her calves and then thighs.

“God, you just look so fucking sexy,” Zayn moans into Niall’s covered pussy. Glasses on, hair piled on the top of your head. Your tits are huge and just seeing you pregnant, this fucking belly gets me so damn wet.

At six months pregnant, Niall is a healthy pregnant weight. She’s taken to doing Yoga with Harry to keep in shape and flexible, but she has also been caving to her weird dietary cravings with the heightened hormones. Zayn leans up and kisses the top of Niall’s stomach, she’s stopped when Niall cups her jaw affectionately.

“I am definitely going to regret this later,” Niall apologizes. “But not now?”

Zayn’s jaw drops in surprise. She starts to pout, her frown becoming more pronounced when Niall starts to laugh.

“Babe, I’m sorry. But I ‘m just not feeling it. I’ve got wicked heartburn and my stomach is upset. I really don’t think I should have eaten that third burrito at dinner.”

“But Niall,” Zayn whines. They both start to laugh as Niall shakes her head sadly.

“I’m sorry.”

It’s Zayn that’s shaking her head this time. “No, I get it.” She crawls up onto the couch beside Niall and curls up against her side. “What do you want to do then? If shagging is out of the question.” She raises her eyebrow in one last attempt to persuade Niall for sex. “Okay, since shagging is out of the question, what do you want to do?”

Niall threads their fingers together and pulls Zayn’s hand up to her mouth. She kisses her fingers and snuggles deeper into Zayn’s embrace.

“Can we work on the room?” Niall looks almost shy, like she’s embarrassed to bring it up and Zayn presses her lips to Niall’s ear in a gentle kiss.

“Of course, babe.” 

The nursery has been in progress since they’d first been given the news that Niall was pregnant. Little by little they’ve furnished it with a crib, a rocking chair and changing table. They’re going to pick up the dresser and toy chests when the boys are able to all get together and go shopping with them. The closet is already full of clothes and blankets, and all they really have to do is finish the walls and buy a few last minute odds and ends to decorate before their son or daughter arrives. 

Over the course of the past few weeks, Niall has taken to spending most of her free time in the nursery. Once Harry had brought in the rocking chair and had put it together, Niall did a lot of her pregnancy journaling and scrap booking in there. Zayn had spent a few weeks working on a mural on the far wall while Harry had gifted them with framed photos he’d taken that they’d hung around the room. It’s absolutely perfect, decorated with gender neutral shades that have been said to be calming, both for babies and parents. They want the baby’s room to be a safe haven for their child, for them to spend time with their child and while Zayn knows how hesitant she was to initially start a family this early, looking around the room she can’t remember why.

In the far corner of the room there is a loveseat. Zayn leads Niall to the plush furniture and pulls her down so that they can curl up together. It’s a tight fit, but they always prefer to be entwined when they cuddle and neither notices the small constraints.

“Names,” Niall whispers as she pulls a book from where it had been resting on the floor. She’s sat with her back to Zayn’s chest, her girlfriend’s arms wrapped tight around her belly where she’s drawing patterns in a soothing motion. The baby has been restless, most likely due to Niall’s heartburn and her upset stomach and as Niall relaxes into Zayn’s embrace, she can feel the baby settling down as well.

“What did we come up with?” Zayn asks as she presses a kiss to Niall’s jaw. 

Niall’s smile lights up the room. “Well, for a boy I really liked Micah or James. Maybe even Logan. And for a girl? I was thinking Zahara or Addison. Maybe even Abby.” 

They’re all names that have been thrown around over the past months. Nothing that Zayn wasn’t expecting but still, she’s happy that Niall likes some of the names she’d suggested. “I love Micah, you know I do. And Logan is great. Zahara is my favourite for a girl though.”

“I was thinking,” Niall blushes which causes Zayn to pause. “Maybe if it’s a boy, his middle name can be Zain. Like, with an I instead of a y. So, Micah Zain Horan-Malik.”

Zayn has to blink back the tears that have formed in the corner of her eyes. “Seriously?” She asks softly. “You…”

Niall nods her head. “I was talking to Leemo the other day about something and I bounced the idea off of him. Like, hey what do you think about this… Harry told me it was a pretty sick idea, but sometimes I don’t know if he thinks it is or he’s just saying that to me because I’m pregnant and he’s worried I’ll go crazy on him. So I got a second opinion.”

Zayn wipes the tears from her eyes and she leans in to kiss Niall’s mouth. She inhales the blonde’s scent deeply and leaves a trail of kisses up her jaw to her ear. “It’s perfect. Oh my god, I would be honoured.”

“Well, that’s one name we’ve decided,” Zayn says with a smacking kiss to Niall’s throat. “Micah Zain Horan-Malik.”

“I think it sounds wonderful.”

Zayn agrees with a nod of her head. “And if it’s a girl?”

“Zahara Zayn Horan-Malik,” Niall murmurs into Zayn’s mouth. She feels the other woman pause and she opens her eyes, smiling fondly at her. “I’ve put a lot of thought in it,” she admits. “I want this. A lot. Zayn, with a Y, like yours.”

“You can’t …you can’t just do this,” Zayn whimpers. There is no blocking the tears now, so she just lets them fall. “You’re killing me, babe.”

Niall can feel Zayn trembling behind her back, her arms shaking around her body. Niall turns so that she is now facing the other woman and cups her face gently in her hands. “I can do this,” Niall stresses. “And I want to. If you really don’t want it, we can come up with something else, but I really want to do this. Please.”

“But…”

“I love you so much,” Niall says with tears in her own eyes now. She wipes Zayn’s cheeks and replaces the tears with kisses. “I wouldn’t be here without you. I don’t want to do this without you by my side and I want this baby to know how important you are in his or her life. I want them to know that I love you so much that they’re named after you. That they came from me and Leemo but not without you.” She waits for a few moments while Zayn is obviously gathering her bearings. Finally, she sees her girlfriend nod and agree. Niall feels a weight lifted from her chest. “Three months babe.”

Their fingers slot together perfectly. Zayn crawls around Niall’s body and stands up, bringing the pregnant blonde with her. “Come on, I’ll run you a bath.”

Niall’s mouth forms into a grin. She knows if she plays her cards right, Zayn will join her. Before they turn to exit the nursery, Zayn places her hand directly on the top of Niall’s baby bump and strokes the skin affectionately. “I can’t wait to meet you,” she says gently. “You are going to be so loved, so lovely. Just like your mama.”

“Just like both your mamas,” Niall corrects. They share another kiss before Zayn leads Niall into the bathroom. Once she’s set the bubble bath into the tub and filled it with water, Zayn instructs Niall to undress and get comfortable. She’ll be right back. It’s only a matter of minutes before she returns with a glass of ginger ale and some crackers. She knows that the soda will help with Niall’s heartburn and nausea. 

Zayn strokes Niall’s skin gingerly, smoothing out all of the stress and knots in her muscles. She knows that quiet like this, moments of just the two of them, will be few and far between once the baby has been born and she wants to enjoy every minute that she has with this woman before suddenly there will be a tiny life demanding all of their time and energy. As much as she looks forward to it, she knows she will long for these days, where she can just be here with Niall with nothing to worry about.

There is a moment of silence where Zayn hears Niall take a deep inhale of breath. On the exhale, she lets out a belch that practically shakes the walls. Zayn buries her giggles in Niall’s bare shoulder as the blonde relaxes fully against her chest.

“God that felt good,” Niall hums happily. She’s grasped one of Zayn’s hands and placed it on the side of her belly. “Our Bean liked it too, isn’t that right Bean?” They felt the baby kick, as though it knew they were talking about it. Louis had taken to calling their unborn baby Bean when they’d all found out that Niall was pregnant. Mostly because at that time, it was the size of a bean and it had stuck.

“You realize,” Zayn says with a happy sigh. “No matter what our baby ends up being, boy or girl, Micah or Zahara, we are going to call them Bean. All of us. Might as well name it Bean officially.” She loves the way Niall’s whole body shakes with the force of her giggles. The feel of their bodies pressed together so intimately, her arms and legs wrapped around this gorgeous woman has Zayn pressing her lips under Niall’s ear. “I love you so much.”

It’s then that Zayn realizes that Niall’s giggles have turned into soft sobs. She’s crying, and while from the angle she’s at, Zayn doesn’t think they’re bad tears but she’s alarmed that there are tears at all.

“Babe?” She says frantically. Zayn shifts so that she can climb over Niall and face her, wrapping her legs around her as best as she can with the baby bump. “What’s wrong? What did I say?”

“I just… I love you so much Zee.” Niall’s eyes open so that Zayn can see how blue they are, how much love she has for her. “I never expected you to want kids this early and then you did and here we are. Thank you. Thank you for all of this.”

Zayn shakes her head as she tries to kiss Niall’s mouth. “No babe. God, thank you! You’re the one that made me want kids. Just seeing you, knowing how lovely you are and. God Niall. Do you even know that if it was anyone else I wouldn’t even have thought about it. Even when I was with Liam, I couldn’t see having kids with him.” They both laugh at the awkward look on Zayn’s face. “And, well it’s just really funny that I’m going to be having a kid with him. God, multiple kids but still. It’s you. It’s always been you.”

It’s time for them to get out of the bathtub. The water is cooling and Zayn wants to wrap Niall up and put them both to bed. She wants to curl up with this amazing woman, she wants to read to the baby and mostly she just wants to wrap herself in this moment with Niall and document every single second of every minute they have together.

They’re curled up in bed, Niall wearing her thick framed glasses while Zayn has just removed her own contacts and has finished scrubbing her face clean. Once they’re comfortable, Zayn pulls out her phone and they squish closer so that she can take a picture of the two of them. She’ll have it printed and added to their scrap book with the caption “The Night We Decided Your Name” under it.

When they’re both comfortable under the blankets, Zayn the big spoon to Niall’s little spoon, Niall reaches over her shoulder to press a kiss to Zayn’s jaw. “Tomorrow, I promise you at least two orgasms. For your lack of them tonight.”

Zayn chuckles fondly as she strokes her fingers through the blonde curls over Niall’s shoulders. “You know I’m not going to say no to orgasms,” she admits softly. “But I’m really okay babe. It wasn’t a big deal. If you’re not feeling it, you’re not feeling it.”

“I know. I’m just sayin’. Loads of them tomorrow. Orgasms all around.” Niall yawns into her hand and threads their fingers together at the hands clasped at her navel. Just as she’s about to fall asleep she tightens her grip. “Love you, Zee.”

Zayn is nowhere near ready to fall asleep. She’s too busy watching Niall, cataloguing every inch of her face, trying to commit this feeling to memory. “I love you too Mama.”


End file.
